


un amour de ninja

by maximegaudreault



Category: X-Men Evolution, legende of zelda
Genre: Anal Sex, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Polygamy, bottom sheik, x-men evolution - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximegaudreault/pseuds/maximegaudreault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik tombe amoureux de Logan . Hank vient s'ajouter a l'equation. Mais que se passera-t-il si Piotr s'impose lui aussi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapitre 1

Xavier avait rassembler les plus vieux de ces élèves dans son bureau pour leur présenter son nouvel élève. Sheik se leva pour se présenter au reste du groupe.  
\- Bonjour je m'appelle Sheik et j'ai 22 ans.  
\- Sheik possède des habiletés de combat rapproché assez impressionnantes. En plus de pouvoir se téléporter sur de courtes distances, il est capable d'envoyer des boules d'énergie explosives. De plus, il ne possède aucune sequence ADN ce qui le rend indétectable comme un parfait ninja.  
Le groupe parut excité par les talents du nouvel arrivant, particulierement Kurt.  
-T'es un teleporteur toi aussi? C'est cool! Peut-être pourrais-tu nous en faire une démonstration?  
Sheik sourit à la vue du mutant à l'apparence d'un démon. Il était très séduisant avec son petit côté exotique…  
-Si vous insistez mais je ne voudrais pas abîmer le mobilier. J'ai tendance à faire des dégâts lors de mes démonstrations! Peut-être avez-vous une salle d'entraînement où je peux vous montrer de quoi je suis capable?  
Xavier hocha positivement la tête mais insista pour que quelqun accompagne Sheik à sa chambre d'abord. Kurt se portat vigoureusement volontaire et entraîna Sheik vers la sortie. Un grand mutant se râcla la gorge avant de lui souhaiter bienvenue dans l'équipe. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur ce qui fît rougir Sheik. Il était attiré par les hommes dominants et celui-ci était sans l'ombre d'un doute un mâle alpha!

Lorsqu'il accompagna Sheik jusqu'à sa chambre, il devait constamment vérifier que celui-ci était toujours derrière lui. Kurt pourtant était reconnu pour ne jamais faire de bruits lors de ses déplacements, mais même lui n'était pas aussi silencieux que Sheik. Il ne faisait même pas craquer les lattes du plancher! Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la chambre de son nouvel ami, Sheik laissa échapper un murmure d'incrédulité.  
-Çà c'est ma chambre?  
Il regarda Nightcrawler et celui-ci acquiesca.  
\- Mais elle est gigantesque! J'ai même un lit double et ma propre chambre de bain !  
Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Une boîte en carton avec un lit de paille?  
Il hocha la tête et déposa ses bagages sur la commode. Il s'assied sur son lit et invita Kurt à en faire de même pour lui poser une question.  
-Qui était-ce le grand mutant à la voix rauque que j'ai aperçu dans le bureau tout à l'heure?  
\- Tu veux sans doute parler de M.Logan? C'est notre entraîneur de situation de combat et attends-toi a suer un max durant ses séances!  
-Moi je m'entraîne seul. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il a l'air d'une vraie bête au lit!  
Kurt rit et les deux mutants se separerent.  
-Je te laisse t'installer et te reposer un peu. On se voit tout à l'heure!  
Sheik repensa à ce logan et c'est a moitié dur qu'il se dit que les événements a venir s'annonçaient intéressants ..


	2. chapitre 2

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés dans le centre de contrôle située au plafond de la salle des dangers. Sheik se tenait au centre de la pièce vêtu de sa tenue de combat bleue et blanche. Le professeur avait fortement insister pour qu'il porte l'uniforme en cuir réglementaire des X-men mais il ne s'y sentait pas a l'aise. Il s'étirait les articulations en se tenant dans des positions inimaginables. Les élèves s'extasiaient de sa souplesse. Il donna le signal à Scott pour commencer sa démonstration.  
\- Lancement de la simulation x036.   
C'était un exercice de routine, une simple recrue pouvait s'en sortir sans problèmes. Il s'agissait d'un défi où le but est de rester le plus longtemps possible sans se faire toucher par des balles de peinture. Les canons se mis en place et ouvrirent le feu. Sheik n'avait même pas à user de ses talents de ninja pour éviter les premières rafales. Scott augmenta la cadence de tir et d'autres canons se mirent en marche. Scott voulait voir jusqu'à quel niveau Sheik était capable de se rendre. Sheik n'avait qu'à rouler sur lui-même pour éviter les projectiles. Il aperçut Logan par les fenêtres du poste de commandes. Il voulu l'impressionner et fit monter le niveau au maximum.   
\- Es-tu certain de vouloir faire çà? Personne n'a jamais réussi à tenir plus de 20 secondes!  
Lui rappela Scott. Sheik fît oui de la tête et Scott parla haut et fort dans le micro.  
-Lancement du protocole x29, niveau 15  
L'alarme retentit dans toute l'école et tous les élèves se posterent devant les écrans de surveillance. Personne n'avait retenté le coup depuis Evans Daniels qui détient le record avec ses 18 secondes! À ce niveau, les canons tiraient 500 balles par seconde. Lorsque le premier coup fût tiré, tout devint chaotique! Sheik avait sous-estimé la puissance du truc. Il evita quand même toutes les balles durant à peu près une heure. Lorsque les canons surchaufferent, Summers perdit le contrôle. Sheik était a bout de souffle et ses articulations lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il devait tenir bon, il devait a tout prix impressionner Logan. Il se rendit compte que les canons étaient hors de contrôle. Il preferait devoir démolir cette salle de fond en comble plutôt que de se laisser toucher par un projectile. Il prit la décision de neutraliser les canons par lui-même puisque Scott ne pouvait les arrêter. Il se mis à se téléporter frénétiquement dans la pièce. Chaque explosion créait une explosion derrière lui , remplissant bientôt la salle de fumée. Logan dû calmer les élèves qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait.  
\- Les canons se mettront hors fonction dès l'instant où une balle touchera Sheik, il ne peut pas tenir éternellement non plus …  
Plus personnes n'étaient en capacité de discerner quoi que se soit à cause de la fumée. Un bruit strident fendit l'air et les fenêtres furent recouvertes d'aiguillons lancés par Sheik. Ce dernier sortit une chaîne chargée d'électricité de sa manche et fendit un canon en deux. Il lançait sans répit des aiguilles plaquardant ainsi les balles aux murs. Il escalada le mur ouest et ferma le poing avant de fendre le panneau de contrôle du deuxième canon exposant ainsi son filage . Il coupa celui-ci a l'aide d'un kunai et chargea vers les canons restants. Ils n'etaient plus que six a être encore fonctionnels. Pour les cinq canons suivants, il envoya des boules d'énergie qui exploserent les mettant hors service. Plus que un ! Il fit apparaître un arc et une flèche de lumière et tira directement la sortie des projectiles. Il s'écrasa à genoux , exténué. Tout devint calme et silencieux . Tous en vinrent a la conclusion qu'il s'était fait toucher. Les élèves descendirent dans la salle d'entraînement et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent un nuage de fumée sortit dans le couloir. Les professeurs n'en revenaient tout simplement pas, il avait réussi a tenir 2 heures et demi! La fumée s'estompa et ils virent Sheik à genou au milieu de la pièce, cherchant son air .  
\- J'ai été comment?  
Les élèves applaudissaient et acclamaient Sheik. Logan le regarda tandis qu'on l'aidait a se relever. Il ne tenait plus debout. Contre toute attente il ne s'était pas fait toucher. Par contre, il avait complètement anéanti la salle. Il devait y avoir un milliard de balles d'épinglées aux murs.  
\- Alors, comment étais-je ?  
-………  
Logan était sans voix.


	3. Chapter 3

La nouvelle de son exploit se propagea dans toute l'école en un temps record. Bientôt , ce fût le seul sujet de conversation . Tous feliciterent Sheik et s'intéressent a lui. Mais il s'en moquait , la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était son amitié avec Kurt. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son copain et le reste du temps, il le passait à espionner le séduisant Logan. Il cherchait a se rapprocher le plus possible de son professeur. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Sheik durant la journée, il partait souvent en ville espionner les normaux ou il explorait le manoir sans se faire remarquer. Même Logan , qui avait les sens super développés ne le remarquait pas. Il ne dégageait aucune odeur et il ne faisait pas de bruits. Il aimait se glisser furtivement dans sa chambre pendant son sommeil et de sentir les vêtements sales de son professeur. Le mélange de cigares, de bière et de sueur qui s'y dégageait le rendait euphorique. Logan n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que certains objets changeaient de place. En plus, il lui arrivait souvent de sentir sa propre odeur sur le garçon. Cela ne le déplu pas, bien au contraire. Le garçon lui plaisait bien avec ses cheveux blonds et sa taille fine, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le tenir contre lui. Cette situation persista un certain temps puis sheik passa a une autre étape. Un soir, il frappa doucement a la porte de Logan. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.   
\- Je n'arrivais pas a dormir et çà me tentais de jaser un brin.  
C'était un prétexte pour passer du temps avec Logan et il le savait. Sheik n'avait pas mis son foulard et Logan pouvait voir sa bouche. Elle avais la couleur de la pêche et avait l'air aussi humide que la rosée du matin. Il imaginait toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec cette bouche et il sentit une bouffee de chaleur lui réchauffer le coeur. Sheik rougit sortant ainsi Logan de ses pensées.  
-Suis-je de ton goût? demanda-t-il en rougissant de plus en plus.  
-Çà parait tant que ça?  
Logan lui tourna le dos pour se verser un verre. Sheik se plaqua contre son dos et lui caressa les cheveux.  
-J'en doutais à vrai dire. Mais l'ampleur de ton érection en ce moment m'en a donné la certitude…  
Logan baissa la tête et il remarqua qu'il était bel et bien dur comme le roc. Il sentit une main caresser son torse et il sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Le téléphone portable de Sheik se mit a vibrer. Il ouvrit rapidement les textos et répondit en écrivant a la hâte. Il regarda Logan et s'excusa poliment.  
-Il semblerait que j'aille un contrat a effectuer se soir mais tu paies rien pour attendre.  
Il se décolla de lui et Logan protesta. Il y avait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon et ça lui manquait énormément.  
-Il semblerait que la carrière du Ninja n'est pas terminée  
Il sortit par la fenêtre et franchi la barrière entourant l'institution. Il disparut dans la nuit. La derniere phrase sonna une cloche dans la tête de Logan . Le Ninja… il avait entendu ce nom plusieur fois dans le milieu du crime organisé. Si il se fiait aux rumeurs, le Ninja pouvait accomplir n'importe quoi …


	4. Chapter 4

Souvent les gens le payaient pour voler des trucs ou encore pour eliminer des gens. Ce soir, ce n'était qu'une mission de surveillance. Il devait surveiller un homme et prendre une photo de lui avec des trafiquants de drogues. De l'argent facile en quelque sorte. Mais cela partit vite en catastrophe. Il attendait sur l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble où il avait traqué l'homme et attendait le moment propice pour prendre le cliché. Il fût si déconcentré par le rapprochement entre lui et Logan qu'il oublia de désactiver le flash de son appareil photo. L'homme devait etre important car lorsque le flash s'activa, il sortit un pistolet et fit feu en direction de lui. Il évita de justesse la première balle mais la deuxième se planta dans son épaule. Sheik lança une bombe fumigène sur le sol et lorsque la fumée eut disparue , sheik en avait fait tout autant. Il avait sauté dans une bouche d'égout depuis le haut de son perchoir. Une fois a l'intérieur, il prit la peine de vérifier le cliché qu'il avait prit et il fût soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas flou. Il allait pouvoir etre payé.  
Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le manoir cette nuit-la, c'est avec une valise contenant 500 dollars ainsi qu'une balle de logée dans la clavicule. La seule chose que perçu Logan fût l'odeur du sang frais ainsi que le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il perçu le bruit caractéristique d'une douille heurtant le sol et il ne perçu plus aucun bruit. Il serra l'enveloppe brune qu'il tenait et il savait que malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Sheik, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. L'enjeu était trop important.

Lorsque Sheik descendit déjeuner le lendemain matin, une troupe jasait autour du bulletin d'information télévisé. Elle sursauta quand sheik prit la parole, personne ne l'avait entendu entrer dans la cuisine.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Jean qui avait l'air troublée.  
-Hier soir il y a eu une fusillade durant un trafique de stupéfiants. Les hommes armés ont prétendu qu'ils avaient ouvert le feu contre un individu déguisé en ninja.  
Sheik avala sa gorgée de travers. Il sentait qu'elle tenta de pénétrer son esprit. Il décida de repliquer la premiere chose qui lui venu a l'esprit.  
-Je savais pas que j'avais des admirateurs a Bayville!  
Rogue lâcha un petit rire amusé. Mais Jean persistait a vouloir entrer dans sa tête.  
-Où étais-tu hier soir? On ne te trouvait nulle part dans le manoir.   
Sheik tenta le tout pour tout en voyant Logan entrer dans la cuisine.  
-J'ai passé la soirée avec Logan au cinéma, n'est-ce pas ?   
Il pria pour que Logan le sorte de ce pétrin. Sheik etait sur le point de faire une attaque cardiaque tellement il sentait que son coeur battait vite. Jean se tourna vers lui pour avoir une confirmation de la part de celui-ci. Elle était incapable de lire les pensées de Logan car la couche d'adamantium qui recouvre le crâne de ce dernier bloquait toute transmissions psychiques. Il eût un moment d'hésitation et finalement Sheik sentit l'atmosphère se détendre.  
-Ouais super soirée! Dommage que le film était un veritable navet!  
Logan l'avais sortit de cette situation gênante et n'avait pas hésité a mentir pour lui. Jean sembla satisfaite de la réponse car elle sortit de la cuisine.   
Logan attendu qu'il soit seul a seul avec Sheik pour lui demander quelque chose qui le pris par surprise.  
-Je suis au courant de tes moyens de subsistance et j'aimerais savoir quels sont tes tarifs pour faire disparaître un individu?  
Sheik prit un moment avant de répondre.   
-Si je je dois traquer ma victime avant de la tuer, je demande 5 000 dollars cash.  
Logan était visiblement mal a l'aise mais dut preciser a sheik qu'il aurait pût s'en charger lui-même mais en tant que x-men il n'avait pas le droit d'éliminer quelqu'un. De plus , il était trop difficile pour Logan de sortir sans être vu et il serait repéré sur le champs par l'ennemi. Il precisa a Sheik qu'il devait agir sans tarder puisque tous les élèves etaient en danger. Bien évidemment, personne ne devait être au courant du contrat. Lorsqu'il eût fini de parler, Sheik le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Donne moi un nom et je m'en charge.  
Logan lui tendit une enveloppe brune froissée avec un nom inscrit dessus. Il précisait que tout ce qui etait important se trouvait a l'intérieur. Sheik frotta le nom sur l'enveloppe en s'en allant . Il se le répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Victor Creed…….


	5. Chapter 5

Cela lui pris au moins un mois pour remplir sa part du contrat. Sabertooth ne s'était révélé être une proie facile. Il revint blessé et couvert de sang. Le sang qui coulait par terre n'etais pas uniquement celui de l'ennemi, mais en partie le sien. Il avait passé a deux doigts d'échouer mais il y était arrivé. Il portait un sac a dos pouasseux lorsqu'il entra péniblement dans le hall d'entrée. Il etait trop mal en point pour se faufiler en douce dans le manoir. A la vue du sang qui trempait le plancher a chacun de ses pas , les élèves s'ecarterent de son chemin, horrifiés. Hank le conduit directement dans le bureau de Charles. Apparemment, le professeur avait decouvert la supercherie. Dès qu'il entra , il aperçu Logan assis dans un coin. Il alla le rejoindre sans dire un mot. Hank, Jean et Scott etaient aussi présents. Il eut un long silence avant que le professeur prenne la parole.  
-Je suis déçu de votre comportement messieurs. Lancer une offensive non planifié contre un de nos ennemi sans m'en avoir préalablement averti est une faute extrêmement grave. De plus , Sheik a ete blessé et nos eleves sont terrorisés.   
Logan baissa la tête honteusement.  
-Sabertooth va probablement lancer une attaque sur l'Institut en signe de représailles et nous ne sommes pas préparé a y faire face.  
Sheik se leva et interrompu le professeur .  
-Victor Creed ne fera rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est mort. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat avec succès et je m'attent a être payé Logan.  
Xavier et le reste du groupe resterent bouche bée. Personne ne peut affronter Sabertooth seul et revenir vivant. Logan eut de la difficultés a parler.  
-Tu as….. tu as sérieusement éliminé Victor?  
Il était sous le choc. Sheik avait réussi là où lui-même avait échoué. Il se leva et deposa son sac a dos sur les genoux de Logan avant que les jambes ne flanchent.   
-Hank, conduis le à l'infirmerie. Il a visiblement besoin de soins.  
Il attrapa doucement Sheik et le serra contre lui. Celui-ci se blotti contre son torse et fourra son visage dans sa fourrure bleue. Hank caressait paisiblement le visage de sheik jusqu'à ce que l'anesthésie fasse son effet. Logan ouvrit le sac et en sortit la tête de Sabertooth.

Les semaines suivantes, il les passa à l'infirmerie. Sa punition avait été décidée et il n'a pas pu encaisser l'argent. Il trouvait çà totalement injuste mais il dû s'y faire. Passer plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie lui permit de se rapprocher d'hank. Logan passait lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par jour dans l'espoir d'être seul avec lui. Il lui apportait toujours un petit quelque chose. Il était conscient que sheik , SON Sheik , se rapprochait d'hank de plus en plus et il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de Logan un peu plus chaque jour. Tellement qu'une fois il embrassa sheik devant hank comme pour definir son territoire. Hank en éprouvait une profonde jalousie et il s'installa une sorte de compétition pour déterminer a qui sheik revenait de droit. Un jour, hank en eut assez de ce petit jeu et decida de prendre les choses en mains. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son patient en lui demandant s'il voulait un petit massage. Sheik leva un regard interrogateur .  
\- C'est pour aider ton dos à guérir, dit-il en souriant.  
Il ressenti un sentiment de victoire lorsque sheik se tourna ventre contre matelas. Il ne portait que des sous-vêtements ce qui accentua les courbes délicieuses de ses fesses. Hank grimpa sur le lit et s'installait confortablement en sentant la fine douceur de la peau de sheik contre ses mains. Il aurait aimé ne pas être recouvert de fourrure et sentir sheik sur tout son corps. Il s'y mis sans perdre de temps en commençant par le cou et les épaules. Sheik était aussi doux qu'un nouveau né et il dégageait une chaleur plus qu'agréable. Sheik gémissait lentement ce qui augmenta la pulsion sexuelle de hank. Il le désirait tellement et il n'arrivait plus a se retenir. Il souffla son haleine chaude dans le cou de Sheik. Celui-ci ne fît que gémir de plus en plus. Hank s'arrêta pour le mettre en garde.  
\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Mais si je continu, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter et je te prendrai comme une bête sauvage.  
Sheik pleurait et le supplia de continuer, c'était si bon. Hank lécha tendrement sheik, il goutait si sucré. Sheik n'en pouvait plus .  
\- Prend moi hank , prend moi tout de suite …..  
-Je t'averti, je ne vais pas être tendre. Je n'arrêterai uniquement lorsque j'aurai terminé.   
Il enleva son short et sheik eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il le pénétra. Hank ne l'avait pas lubrifié et encore moins préparé. Il entrait et sortait si brusquement que sheik n'a pas pu s'habituer a son membre. Il pleurait et gemissait sans relâche. C'était si douloureux et il aimait tellement çà en même temps. Hank laissa echapper un cri lorsque sheik se serra tout autour de lui, l'avertissant qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer. Au lieu de ralentir, il le pénétra un peu plus violemment.  
Han….. Hank je viens, réussi a prononcer sheik en avant de relâcher sa semence contre le drap.  
Hank tenait les hanches de sheik entre ses puissantes pattes et il le penetrait avec une telle force que le lit craquait d'une manière inquiétante. Hank sentit sheik vibrer lorsqu'il heurta la prostate de son amant. Cela rechauffa son coeur d'animal.  
-Tu es si serré, c'est hallucinant!  
Il massait la prostate de sheik avec une telle vigueur qu'il n'arrivait plus a prononcer le nom de hank.   
-Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il entre deux poussées.  
Il dut lui répéter la question a quatre reprises avant qu'il puissent rassembler ses idées.  
-Je suis si plein , tu….  
Sheik fut interromput par sa seconde éjaculation. Le lit ne pouvait plus supporter le rythme et s'ecrasa au sol. Le choc de l'impact fit entrer le pénis du fauve à une profondeur dont il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir atteindre. Sheik poussa un cri de surprise et ejacula de nouveau. Il pleurait a chaude larmes quand Hank se leva et le serra dans ses bras sans pour autant cesser de le mettre. Il savait que le jeune mutant etait épuisé et au bout du rouleau.   
-Je t'en prit, bébé, tient le coup.  
Sheik s'accrochait en sentant que les va-et-vients devenais frénétiques et désordonnés. Il embrassa hank dans l'excitation et ce qui le toucha droit au coeur. Hank explorait la bouche de son amant lorsqu'il sentit son membre se gonfler et dans une ultime poussée relacha son chaud fluide a l'intérieur de Sheik. Il passa le reste de la journée collé contre lui, lui caressant la fourrure.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan tenta d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie mais celle-ci refusa de bouger, verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il passait rendre visite a sheik une dernière fois puisque c'est aujourdhui qu'il obtenait son congé médical. Pour l'occasion, il lui avait cuisiné un petit souper romantique rien que pour eux. Il tenait absolument a attendre que sheik se soit complètement rétabli avant de lui déclarer son amour. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte mais rien a faire, elle demeurerait close quoiqu'il arrive. Kurt passa derrière lui et aperçu l'air inquiet sur le visage de son professeur.  
-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème M.Logan?   
-Pourrais-tu me zapper a l'intérieur, je crois que la porte est coincée.  
Kurt toucha le dos de Logan et disparurent dans un éclair bleu. Ils apparurent a côté du lit en morceau où était blotti sheik et Hank. Il flottait une forte odeur de musc ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait eu du sexe ici. D'après la concentration du musc dans la sueur de hank, Logan se dit a lui-même que le fauve portait tres bien son nom. Le puissant mutant dormait paisiblement et sheik se leva sans faire de bruit. Kurt rit en se cachant les yeux.  
-Pense a mettre un pantalon! Tu es tout nu!   
Logan lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce corps parfait couleur de porcelaine. Il était en colere contre lui-même et se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé hank faire les premiers pas. Désormais son amoureux n'était plus vierge. Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au coeur.  
-Désolé les gars!   
Il s'empressa de s'habiller et réveilla hank lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Sheik et kurt sortirent de la piece laissant ses deux prétendants seuls. Nightcrawler prit son ami dans ses bras et lui souhaita bon retour parmis eux.  
-On dirait que notre petit ninja s'est bien amuser à partir chasser le felin durant un mois!  
Il rit en repensant a la traque qu'il avait mené contre Sabertooth. Le traqueur traqué , quelle ironie quand même!  
-En bonus jai même eu droit un infirmier personnel!  
Le duo rigola jusqu'au salon lorsque Jean et Kitty les interceptèrent. Rogue se joignit a elles.  
-Raconte nous tous les détails de ta petite avanture a l'infirmerie!  
-N'oublie sutout pas les détails croustillants!   
Pas moyen d'avoir une quelconque intimité dans cette école!  
-C'est personnel, leur répondit tout simplement Sheik.

Ce soir-là, Sheik meditait dans la salle commune imité par quelques élèves de première année. Ceux-ci avait Sheik en adoration et s'amusait a copier ses mouvements. Logan entra dans le salon et se planta derriere lui. Les jeunes s'enfuirent en faisant semblant d'être des ninjas. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.  
-J'ai passe toute la matinée à préparer un petit souper pour deux et j'aimerais bien que nous le partagions ensemble.  
Sheik se propulsa dans les airs et se nicha sur les épaules de son ami. Il pointa en direction de la cuisine.  
-Dans ce cas, en avant! cria-t-il.  
Logan sentit son coeur battre. Cette réaction était si mignonne , si spontanée! Il décida de jouer le jeu. Il se mit a galoper dans tout le manoir en poussant des cris de chevaux. Sheik riait si fort que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Scott et Jean semblerent amusés lorsque le duo passa près d'eux. Arrivés dans la cuisine, la table etait déjà montee. Une chandelle brûlait au centre et l'odorat de sheik perçu une légère odeur de fines herbes. Logan avait préparé des raviolis, et il s'était surpassé! Il prit place et Logan lui versa une coupe de champagne. Ce fût un agréable moment.

Après le repas, ils monterent dans la chambre de l'aîné. Sheik se jeta sur le lit, la tête légère a cause du champagne.  
-On fait quoi maintenant,questionna Logan.  
Sheik entreprit de se déshabiller et Logan en fit tout autant. Il prit le jeune homme par la taille et défit sa tresse. Il désirait que son jeune amoureux soit le plus confortable possible. Pour la première fois, logan se perdit dans les yeux de sheik. Ils étaient d'un rouge tres profond et luisaient d'un éclat magnifique. Sheik prit le visage de logan et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il déposa un timide baiser sur sa bouche sèche et il pu y discerner un arrière goût de tabac. Logan lui rendit son baiser avec une telle fougue qu'il se surpris lui-même. Ses mains tataient sa chair de nouveau dur comme le roc.  
-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour ce soir.  
Sheik hésitait a enlever le bas de sa combinaison, les marques laissées par Hank la veille étaient plus visible que jamais et il ne voulait pas que Logan les voit. Il avait peur que ça gâche la soirée. Mais il le désirait tellement en ce moment et le sentiment était réciproque. Logan remarqua l'hésitation de Sheik et le rassura.  
\- Tu ne dois pas être si amoché que sa non? Je ne suis pas sauvage malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire. J'aime prendre doucement mes partenaires et je déteste leur faire mal.  
Sheik enleva lentement le reste de sa tenue et Logan vit toute suite l'étendue des dégâts. On pouvait clairement discerner la trace laissée par les puissantes mains du fauve. Un ecchymoses noirâtre marquait les doigts de hank sur les hanches de Sheik. Mais le pire selon Logan était de voir l'irritation laissée entre les fesse de son amoureux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la brute l'avais défoncé sans le stretcher d'abord. Les instincts animaliers de logan prit le dessus et il se mit a lécher la plaie. Il passa sa langue rude contre l'anus de sheik et attendait une repknse avant de continuer.  
\- Ça fait du bien ,je t'en prit n'arrête pas….  
La reponse etant satisfaisante, il continua de lécher délicatement l'entrée de son amoureux avant de gentiment presser sa langue a l'intérieur. Sheik a arqué le dos et gémit d'impatience. Lorsqu'il fut assez mouillé, logan entra délicatement un doigt humide et commenca a le strecher. Il fut suivi par un deuxième doigt qu'il entrait et sortait avec le premier a l'unisson. Il ecarta se doigts a l'intérieur de son partenairedans le but de l'aider a relaxer ses muscles en prevision d'un troisième doigt. Apres un certain temps, logan se mit en quête de trouver la petite enflure si sensible. Au moment où il l'effleura doucement Sheik ecarta ses cuisses au maximum. Logan savait désormais où se trouvait la prostate de Sheik alors il retira ses doigts. Une plainte se fit entendre mais s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent remplacés par le membre en erection de Logan. Il ressentait endore un inconfort du a la nuit passée a ce faire defoncer par le fauve mais il le rassura tout au long du processus.  
-Chhhhhh…. Relaxe bébé, je te ferai aucun mal…  
Logan le lichait dans le creux de son cou tout en entrant et sortan méticuleusement.  
-Logan…mmmmm, logan! gemissait-il en fourrant sa tête dans l'oreiller pendant qu'il accelerait le rythme.  
Il laissa parcourir ses yeux autour de lui et il porta son attention sur l'objet disposé sur la commode. Il s'agissait du crâne de Victor que Logan avait converti en porte-crayon. Il se mit a rire de l'absurdité de la chose. Logan matraquait sa prostate avec une facilité déconcertante. Il faut bien avouer qu'il mesurait 15 pouces, ce qui battait hank par 3 pouces. Ce qui était loin de deplaire a sheik!  
-Mon dieu, oui!!!! s'écria-t-il au moment où logan prit son sexe dans sa main et commencait a le masturber de concert avec ses poussées. Il n'y eut que quelque secondes d'intervalle entre eux lorsqu'ils jouient. C'est en sueur qu'il s'ecrasa sur sheik et s'endormi, laissant son amant prisonnier de son étreinte. Il se sentait si en sécurité là en-dessous. Il embrassa logan sur la joue et tombas dans les abysses du sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Ororo frappa doucement à la porte. Logan ouvrit sans faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Sheik.  
-Bonjour Logan, dis moi aurais-tu vu Sheik par hasard? Il a reçu ce colis par la poste ce matin.  
Elle montra la boîte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.   
-Il est avec moi, entre je te prie.  
Elle le suivi à l'interieur et vit qu'il dormait sur le lit. Logan le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.  
\- Bien dormi apparemment! le taquina-t-elle en lui tendant le colis.  
Sheik cligna des yeux et prit la petite boîte dans ses mains pour l'examiner. Il regarda l'adresse de l'expediteur et son visage tout entier s'illumina.  
\- Cela vient du château d'Hyrule, dit-il a logan. Çà vient de chez moi!  
Il ouvrit la lettre qui accompagnait la livraison. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Link. En terme général il disait qu'il se portait bien et qu'il avait décidé avec Impa de lui envoyer ce petit cadeau en souvenir de leur avanture d'autrefois. Il ouvrit la boîte et il sortit une petite harpe dorée ainsi qu'un ocarina bleu. Il se rendit compte combien ses objets lui avaient manqué et une larme coula sur sa joue. Ororo prit l'ocarina dans ses mains et regarda sheik perplexe. Sheik rit doucement.  
\- Il s'agit d'un ocarina, c'est un instrument de musique sacré d'où je viens. On dit qu'il nous permet de communiquer avec les dieux. Cest un peu comme une flûte.  
Il embrassa logan avant de sortir en courant. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rejouer de ses instruments. Il accrocha la harpe a son harnais qu,il portait au dos et fonça a toute vitesse vers le jardin. Il y resta des heures entouré par des curieux attirés par les mélodies. Sheik etait au paradis.

Un beau matin, Charles avait rassemblé les nouveaux élèves dans son bureau.   
\- Comme vous le savez déjà, depuis l'incident avec la sentinelle au centre-ville l'identité des mutants a été révélée au grand jour. Le lycée de Bayville a voté pour que les mutants puissent continuer de fréquenter l'établissement scolaire sous certaines conditions. L'une d'entre elles étant l'interdiction de se servir de ses pouvoirs dans l'enceinte du lycée. J'attend de chacun de vous que vous respectiez cette règle dès votre inscription cette après-midi.  
Sheik ne voulait pas y aller. Il préférait rester auprès de hank et logan. Mais hank avait insisté pour qu'il y aille et logan lui avait dit que pour l'occasion il lui préparait une petite surprise. Il se préparait mentalement pour cette première journée d'école en tentant de trouver où pouvait bien se cacher Logan. Il voulait avoir sa surprise! Il le trouva dans le garage et il etait tout crasseux d'huile. Il se tenait a côté d'une bâche qui devait certainement servir a cacher son cadeau.   
-Es-tu prêt pour ta surprise? dit-il en soulevant la toile.  
Sheik eu le souffle coupé et ne su pas quoi dire. Il avait devant lui la plus belle moto qu'il ait jamais vu! L'armature avait été recouverte de kunai de façon a former des genres d'écailles. Le siège etait bleu et blanc avec un oeil rouge au milieu, pareil a sa tenue de combat. Il embrassa passionnément logan avant de prendre les clés . Logan lui enfila son casque et il lui souhaita une bonne premiere journée d'école. Il sauta sur le siège et fit rugir le moteur. Il salua son amoureux d'un clin d'oeil et abaissa la visière. C'est dans un crissement de caoutchouc qu'il fonca vers le portail de l'institut. Pas de doute possible, c'etait Rogue qui lui avait donné son cours de conduite, seulement elle pouvait manier une moto comme çà.


	8. Chapter 8

Il arriva au lycée et remarqua que les véhicules des autres membres de l'institut étaient tous stationnés au meme endroit. On aurait dit que l'établissement avait séparé le parking en deux zones : les mutants et les autres. Il ne s'en soucia guère et se stationna à côté du jeep de Kurt. Il avait revêtu sa tenu de combat , c'était le seul vêtement dans lequel il se sentait a l'aise. Sur le campus les jeunes profitaient de leur heure de dîner. Il reconnu quelques visages au travers de la foule. Quelqun claxonna non loin de lui et il se propulsa jusqu'au toit du pavillon non loin de lui. Il avait eu une de ses peurs! Les élèves lui lançaient des regard desapprobateurs lorsqu'il descendit du toit. Il etait désormais étiqueté phénomène de foire. Le directeur était entouré par les nouvelles recrues de Xavier. Il leur rappelait qu'il leur était strictement défendu d'utiliser leur pouvoir sous peine de renvoi. Les mutants durent ensuite emplir un questionnaire sur leur capacité. Questionnaire qui serait affiché publiquement sur la grande place.  
-Il s'agit qu'un moyen de sécurité afin de pouvoir protéger tous ceux qui ne sont pas des monstres.  
Sheik serrait les dents, il su d'avance qu'il n'aimerait pas cette école. 

Les premiers jours se passerent sans incident particuliers. Il excellait dans les cours de sport et ca lui permettait d'évacuer la pression. Mais durant la récréation, sheik du faire face aux membres de l'équipe de foot. Le capitaine lui donna un coup et voulais se battre avec lui. Sheik accepta de l'affronter, il allait regretter de s'être pris aux plus jeunes membres de l'institut. Duncan chargea en premier. Sheik l'evita sans même y penser. Duncan n'arrivaist pas a le toucher. Au bout d'un moment, sheik en eu marre et fit des salto arrière pour s'en aller, ces bouffons n'en valaient meme pas la peine. Duncan lui hurlait de revenir se battre comme un homme. Nightcrawler passait par là et lui cria de laisser son ami tranquille. L'equipe encercla Kurt.  
\- Sinon quoi? dit l'un d'eux en le poussant sur le sol.  
Sheik se detourna juste a temps pour voir l'un d'eux frapper son ami au sol. Ils etaient huit contre un nom de dieu! Il entra dans une colere noir et chargea en direction de l'équipe. Durant sa course, il sortit un kunai et il leur hurla de le laisser partir.  
-Je vous avertirai qu'une seule fois, lâchez le ou je tire!   
Un autre tenta de nouveau de frapper kurt alors il tira. Au moment de l'impact, il eu a peine le temps de se protéger le visage. Le couteau se planta dans sa main qu'il tenait en plein devant ses yeux. Il eu qu'une petite fraction de seconde entre l'impact du kunai et le coup de pied de sheik dans sa cage thoracique. Celle-ci se brisa avec fracas et il fut projeté dans les airs. Sheik attendit quil soit a la bonne hauteur et bondit sur son corp les deux pieds dans l'estomac ce qui le plaqua net au sol. Un copain frappa sheik qui bloqua aisement le coup avec son avec le revers de la main. Il le frappa trois coups consécutifs, un a la tête, un a l'estomac et finalement lui brisa le genou avec son troisième coup de poing. Les autres reculerent de peur mis a part Duncan Matthew qui avanca un peu. Il lanca un poing dans la direction de sheik, mais celui-ci le bloqua dans sa paume. Il tourna sur lui-même et plaqua un pied sur la tempe du capitaine. Il maintenait la tete en direction de sol tandis qu'il tournait son bras jusqu'à le faire hurler de douleur.  
-Maintenant vous allez vous excusez auprès de kurt sinon je lui brise le bras .  
Les deux individus qui gisaient au sol pleuraient a chaudes larmes et furent les premiers a s'excuser. Le reste des membres de l'équipe de foot n'avait pas pu aller bien loin puisque la confrerie de Mystique leur barrait la route. En tant que fils de leur patronne , ils se devaient de proteger kurt. Ils s'excuserent tous a part Duncan. Il dut lui eclater le bras. Il prit l'autre bras et le tordit presque a son point de rupture. Il hurlait de douleur et pleurait a la fois. Il s'excusa a kurt et ils quiterent le terrain . L'equipe de foot venait de perdre 3 de leur joueurs etoiles pour la saison a venir.


	9. Chapter 9

La lumiere fut vite tirée eur toute cette histoire. Les joueus de foot avaient embêter les jeunes mutants alors sheik les avaient defendu. Kurt s'était retrouver au milieu de la bataille et sheik du assurer la sécurité de ses semblables. Il fut retirer de l'école jusqu'à une date indéterminée par le proviseur. Trois de ses élèves ont fini au soins intensifs par sa faute. Être retiré du lycée fut pour lui un soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec logan et mccoy. Les premieres neiges commençaient deja a couvrir le sol. Leur relation amoureuse grandissait de jour en jour. Il venait de finir sa corvée de nettoyage du X-jet lorsque logan et hank vinrent le voir.  
-On s'est parler d'hommes a homme et on en est venus a la conclusion qu'il est temps pour toi de choisir entre nous deux .  
Sheik n'en revenait pas, ils lui demandaient de choisir à qui il revenait de droit! Il les aimait tous les deux de maniere tout a fait différente. Il aimait la sagesse de logan et la force de hank. Il lui etait tout simplement impossible pour lui de les départagés.  
-Si je ne peux pas vous avoir tous les deux, je choisi ni l'un ni l'autre, trancha sheik.  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce laissant les deux hommes pantois. Il y eu un echange de regard et une decision fût prise. Ils allaient devoir se partager sheik. A ce moment précis, la situation amoureuse de sheik venait de changer. Il etait passé de célibataire à polygame.


	10. Chapter 10

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les 2 professeurs avaient décidé d'afficher publiquement leur relation avec sheik. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il n'appréciait guère plus les questions à caractère sexuel. On ne cessait de lui demander lequel des deux mastodontes avait le plus gros attirail ou encore on lui demandait lequel baisait le mieu. La première semaine fut la plus pénible a endurer. Les deux alphas ne cessèrent pas un instant de prendre sheik le plus souvent possible. Le pauvre fini par atterrir a l'infirmerie et les deux hommes s'y virent refuser l'accès. Il etait vraiment mal en point. L'accumulation excessive d'assaut sexuelles ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir guérir convenablement. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir mais autant autan que d'être privé de la présence de ses amoureux. Il fut decider que logan et hank pouvait voir sheik a condition quils soient en tout temps surveiller par quelqun. La plupart du temps il sagissait de jean ou de scott . Ils attendaient avec impatience que la porte souvre . Jean arriva et enfin ils purent voir sheik apres quatre jours dattente. Logan lui avait amener une petite peluche de chiot . Hank sentait la sueur a plein nez et il parraissait extenuer.  
-hank! Comment ca fait de temps que tas pas pris un bain! Se moqua sheik depuis son lit. Hank repondit quil navait pas quitter la porte depuis quatre jours, tellement il sen voulait. Il caressa sont visage et toucha son epaule. Sheik grimaca du a linconfort de son bleu sous la poigne du fauve. Jean regarda le resume medical de sheik et elle soupira longuement.  
-je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais il a eu besoin de 5 transfusions sanguines et de multiples points de suture a l'anus. Logan et hank se sentaient affreusement coupable . Ils avaient abuser de son corps avec un peu trop dintensite. Mais sheik rit a la reflexion de jean .  
\--cetait vraiment merveilleux quand meme! Ces deux machos qui essayaient de marquer leur territoire ! Jean se mit a rire et lambiance devint moins tendu.   
\--en tout cas les gars prommetez moi dy aller moins fort la prochaine fois ! Les trois amoureux se regarderent et ils prommirent a sheik quils allaient faire un effort. Logan se leva et embrassa son amoureux avec tendresse.  
\--je vais te laisser te reposer , je reviendrai te voir plus tard . Il lui donna la peluche et sortit de la piece suivit par hank.  
\--moi jai bien besoin dune douche et dune bonne sieste! Il se sentit les aisselles et fit une grimace de degout qui fit rire sheik. 

 

Le reste de son sejours a linfirmerie se passa plutot bien . Nightcrawler et kitty lui avaient apporter des biscuits et ils en avaient manges ensemble en parlant de son couple. Ces deux personnes etaient ces deux meilleurs amis ici. Nightcrawler et lui partageant un pouvoir similaire se serrait les coudes mutuellement. Avec kitty , cela etait innatendu . Un jour, sa moto etait au garage en reparation alors elle lavait accompagné faire les boutiques. Il sest avéré quils avaient tous les deux une passion pour faire des emplettes. De plus , le temps des fetes avancait a grand pas et il ne savait toujours pas quel cadeau acheter a ses amoureux. Pour kurt , il avait taillé un rocher sur la plage a côté de linstitut . Puisque cetait lhiver , personne ne risquait de sy avanturer alors il pouvait emplement garder la surprise. Mais il cherchait encore le cadeau ideal pour hank et logan. Pour logan , il pensait a lui offrir des cigares importés puisquil navait pas encore touché a largent que lui avait rapporté le contrat de surveillance de lancien maire de bayville . Il avait a peu pres 500 dollars dans cette valise et il avait a peu pres 200 dollars dans un compte en banque. Avec ca il pouvait lui acheter au moins 5 cigares de la meilleure qualite . Pour ce qui est de hank, il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui offrir. Cest quand il alla passer une fin de semaine a hyrule qu'il trouva le cadeau ideal. Il trouva une moon's tear ce qui est extrêmement rare de nos jour . Elle date du temps ou le heros du temps avait vaincu le magicien majora. La pierre brillait encore de mille feux ! Il demanda au forgeron goron de lui monter cette gemme sur une baque en argent . Il etait sur quil apprecirait son cadeau !


	11. Chapter 11

La veille de noel arriva et la plupart des eleves de linstitut partirent chez leur parent. Malheureusement pour sheik, kurt avait decouvert son cadeau en se promenant. Il pleurait de jois lorsquil entra dans le salon. Sheik etait etendu sur le divan la tete sur logan et les jambes sur hank .  
\--sheik? Cest pour moi le rocher sur la plage? Sanglotait-il en souriant de toute ses dents. Oups il etait fichu pas moyen de lui cacher plus longtemps.  
\---cetait sensé etre une surprise pour ton cadeau de noel desole tu netais pas senser le voir. Comment aurait-il pu lui cacher une sculpture de plus de 12 metres de haut apres tout!   
\----il est magnifique je ladore ! Kurt se precipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras . Hank laissa echaper un grognement.  
\---cest pas juste boule de poil a eu son cadeau avant nous et nous on devrait attendre jusqu'à ce soir! Se plaigna logan . Hank le soutenu et se plaigni lui aussi . Sheik roula des yeux et laissa echapper un long soupir.  
\--tres bien les enfants venez avec moi si vous voulez vos cadeau tout de suite. Il monta dans sa chambre suivit par ses deux amoureux. Sur son lit traînait deux cadeaux destinés a sheik. Il fut surpris car sa porte comportait un mécanisme de verrou presque impossible a crocheter . Il regarda les 2 hommes avec un avec surprise et ils rirent de maniere complice.  
\--jai demander a kitty de venir deposer mon cadeau ici ,lui dit hank. Bien sur kitty pouvait taverser les murs alors cetait un jeu denfant pour elle.  
\---moi jai demander a kurt!! Riait logan. Il fut le premier a lui tendre son cadeau. Sheik louvrit et il en sortit un petit ensemble de kunai fabriquer a la main. Il ne reconnaissait pas le metal utilisé. Il lui dit quil sagissait d'adamantium . Sheik lui sauta au cou et lembrassa passionnement. Hank tournait la boite quil tenait avec anxiete.  
\---jai peur que mon cadeau soit minable en comparaison de celui de logan! Il donna la boite a sheik qui louvrit sans attendre. Il sagissait dune peluche en fourrure bleue a leffigie du fauve .   
\---je lai cousus moi-même avec ma propre fourrure dit-il en tremblant de nervosite. Sheik serra le present contre sont visage et il la renifla, il sentait la meme odeur que lui!   
\---je ladore merci hank jadore tout autant le tien logan . Les deux homme lui sourire .  
\---ce nest pas tout , il reste la deuxieme partie de ton dadeau disent-ils ensemble. Et comme sheik allait demander ce que cetait, les deux hommes se mirent a le caresser. Cetait la premiere fois quils avaient un contact intime les trois en meme temps. Ils se retrouverent au lit ,hank lui suçant les mamelons tandis que logan lui mordait le creux du cou. Les trois furent bientot haletants , hank se mis a sucer sheik avec entrain alors que logan lui stretchait l'anus. Sheik etait au paradis, ces deux amoureux travaillaient en équipe. Hank eut une idée et lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Logan et sheik se regarderent perplexes. Lorsqu'il revenu, Logan eut un sourire mauvais a la vue de ce qu'il tenait dans la main : des bandages.   
-Je ne vais pas m'en servir si tu ne veux pas , dit doucement hank.  
Il le regarda et tout a coup jil sentit mon sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il voulais tant essayer ce côté pervers de la sexualité. Il n'eut meme pas besoin de dire quelque chose, le désir se lisait sur son visage. Logan lui demanda de lui passer un bandage et chacun d'eux attacha sheik a la tête du lit. Il était maintenant incapable de toucher ses amoureux ce qui le rendit fou. Logan l'ayant bien préparé, le prit doucement par derrière tandis qu'hank pris son gland entre ses les lèvres. Il descendit le long de membre et remontait en utilisant adroitement sa langue. Le plaisir de sheik etait si intense a cet instant qu'il n'arriva plus a retenir ses cris. Il criait le nom de logan qui accelerait de plus en plus , le rapprochant de l'orgasme. A cet instant, il avertit Hank qu'il allait décharger et celui-ci pris le membre au complet dans sa bouche et attentit que sheik jouisse . Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'agripper au cheveux du fauve. Ses bras te tordant dans tous les sens mais les poignets restèrent fermement liés aux barreaux. Il pleurait de plaisir et il fut interrompu par le membre de hank se pressant contre ses lèvres humides. Hank lui ordonna d'une voix animale de le sucer. Sheik pris hank dans sa bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il ressentait une agréable chaleur sur tout le corp. Il cherchait son air , haletant lorsque hank sortit de sa bouche. Il eut a peine le temps de tousser un peu qu'il fut de nouveau pris d'assault par le fauve. Logan poussait des petits grognements familiers signifiant qu'il allait bientot decharger. L'orgasme de logan fût explosive et il se vida complètement en lui. Il fît suivi de près par hank qui ejacula dans le fond de la gorge de Sheik, ce qui ne lui permit pas de pouvoir goûter le précieux sirop sur sa langue. Il dit procéder a 4 déglutitions pour pouvoir faire descendre la totalité du liquide vers son estomac. Hank s'ecrasa contre sheik et tapa dans la main de logan qui gisait en dessous.  
-Bon travail bro!   
C'etait bon d'enfin voir une sorte de complicité entre les deux amants. Sheik fini par s'endormir dans ce qui allait devenir sa position préférée . Collé contre le corps chaud et rugueux de Logan et recouvert du corps velu et duveteux du fauve. 

Ils se reveillerent un peu avant minuit ce soir là. Sheik put donc leur offrir leur cadeau a temps. Il commenca par hank qui etait visiblement incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Il ouvrit le petit coffret que lui tendait son amour et pleura de bonheur en découvrant la bague étincelante. Elle lui alla parfaitement et il l'embrassa longuement.  
-Elle est magnifique…… elle s'agence meme avec la couleur de mon poil!   
Il regarda Logan.  
-T'en pense quoi?  
-Pfffff.. beaucoup trop sentimental a mon goût! grogna-t-il.  
Vint le tour de Logan d'ouvrir son présent. En deballant le cadeau, une odeur agreable lui caressa les narines. En tant que grand connaisseur de cigare il put tout de suite dire qu'ils étaient de première qualité. Peut-être meme était-ce les meilleurs qu'il eu l'occasion de goûter! Logan n'eût pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Il deciderent de descendre passer la dernière heure avant minuit avec le reste du manoir. S'il se fiait aux bruits provenant de la salle de Bal, la fête était a son apogée! Comme la fête se situait au premier etage de l'institut et que la cage d'escalier se situait a l'autre bout du couloir sheik trouvait plus pratique et beaucoup plus rapide de prendre un raccourci. Il enleva la grille d'aération au plafond et dit aux garcons de dessendre le rejoindre. Il interrompit brusquement les celebrarion lorsquil fit irruption en beau milieu de la fete armé d'une corne de brume. Il voulait se faire remarquer pour une fois et se soir pas question de passer inaperçu! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait en vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Ce matin-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Kurt. Il avait décidé de passer la journée avec sa mère et sa soeur a la confrérie. Il frappa a la porte de sheik.   
-sheik t'es-là? J'aurais besoin d'un transport jusque là-bas. Je ne peut pas m'y téléporter, Scarlett witch interfère avec mon pouvoir.   
Logan ouvrit la porte et il sortit de la chambre torse nu. Il fit signe a kurt d'entrer, son bébé étais en pleine partit d'échec avec hank.   
-J'arrive une seconde !  
Il fit trois déplacements rapides et mis la brute echec et mat. Il attrapa ses cles et toucha Nightcrawler sur l'épaule pour qu'il les tranporte au garage. Sheik lui passa son casque et enfila le sien. T'es mieu de t'accrocher sa va aller vite! La grille ne s'était pas ouvert assez grande pour les laisser passer. Sheik leva la main vers kurt qui s'aggripait a son siege. Kurt compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il tenta de se concentrer et au dernier moment il leur fit francher le portail dans un nuage de souffre. Sheik n'avait plus le droit de le faire lui-même car cela faisait exploser la grille derrière lui. Lorsque la moto retoucha le sol l'impact fut violent.  
-Désolé sheik mais je n'avais jamais zappé d'objet se déplaçant autant rapidement!  
La moto avait pris un sacré choc , par chance qu'il avait a sa disposition un mécano personnel!  
-Pas de trouble kurt, mais accroche toi je vais fendre l'air!   
Il enfonca l'accélérateur a son maximum. Son copain trouvais si agreable la sensation de la brise sur sa fourrure, sa queue battant au gré du vent derrière lui. Le manoir de la confrérie se dessinait a l'horizon. Il arrêta le moteur dans la cours et examina la moto. Le choc qu'elle avait subie avait percé le reservoir. Il n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'appeler Logan.  
-Allo logan? J'ai en quelque sorte encore éclaté ma moto. Peut tu passer la réparer?  
A l'autre bout du fil il entendu un grognement et logan lui assura qu'il allait passer dans la journée. Kurt invita donc sheik a se joindre a eux. Rogue sortit sur le perron et serra son frere dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle avait apprise a controller ses pouvoir, elle pouvait désormais toucher les gens sans qu'ils ne tombent dans le coma. Elle était accompagnée de Gambit, avec lequel elle entretenait une relation depuis quelque temps. Les membres de la confrérie etait tous presents , meme Magneto. Il faut dire que Mystique avait ordonnée leur présence. Il entra dans le salon et vu qu'un buffet avait ete préparer a la hâte. Magneto couru et plaqua sheik au sol. Il avait quand meme éliminé un de ses pion, et plus irremplaçable de surcroît.  
-Comment oses-tu venir me narguer ici apres avoir abattu Sabertooth! Je vais te le faire payer! rageait-il.  
Il n'avait pas amené ses armes en métal, en prevision de cette situation. Kurt se jeta sur Éric mais wanda les separerent immédiatement.  
-Papa tu me fais honte cesse de faire une scene!!!  
Mystique s'interposa et elle coupa court a cette situation dangereuse.   
\- Il se trouve que Sheik a défendu mon fils a l'ecole durant une bataille alors si tu t'en prend a lui tu t'en prend aussi a mon équipe.  
Les deux parties se firent face prêtes a engager le combat. D'un côté il y avait Magneto, Gambit, Pyro, Speedy ainsi qu'un grand mutant balèze en métal qui était inconnu de sheik. Et de l'autre côté se trouvait Mystique, Rogue, Blob, Avalanche, Toad, Scarlett witch ainsi que Nightcrawler. Magneto serra les dents et calma ses sbires. Mystique avait l'avantage sur le nombee cette fois. Sheik pris tout le monde par surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.  
\- Éric, çà sera avec joie de vous affronter toi et ton équipe mais un autre jour. Je crois que je parle au nom de tous en disant qu'a part toi personne ne veut se battre et gâcher l'anniversaire de kurt. Alors on met nos différents de cote et on essait de s'amuser dans la mesure du possible , d'accord?  
Magneto fut étonné par sheik et souris.   
-T'as du cran p'tit gars! Ca prendrait quelqun comme toi dans mon equipe!  
Sheik rit et la fête pu reprendre son cours.

 

Il se trouvait que Magneto apprecia énormément sheik. Il lui presentat a sa nouvelle recrue.  
-Laisse moi te présenter Piotr Rasputin.  
L'homme de fer fit disparaitre son armure et tendit une main vers sheik. Il la pris et rougit en sentant la puissance qui se degageait du mastodonte. Il était tres attiré par le jeune ninja et il le suivait betement partout. Il etait un peu lent mentalement, ce qui faisait de lui le parfait homme de main. Il parlait tres peu mais les quelques paroles qu'il prononcait etaient brusques et puissantes dues a son accent sovietique. On entendit un moteur gronder a l'extérieur lorsque apparut le X-van.   
-Je vais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journee a tous, mon taxi est arrivé!   
Magneto glissa discretement un communicateur dans les mains de sheik lorsqu'il passa pres de lui. Il lui glissa dans l'oreille:  
-J'aurais bien besoin d'un atout comme toi pour accomplir certainnes missions , si sa t'intéresse contacte moi .  
Hank et Logan embarquaient la moto accidentée de sheik dans la soute du van tandis que sheik sortait. Piotr les regardait par la fenetre et fronca les sourcils. Logan embrassait logan avec entrain suivi de hank. Il etait peut-être niais mais il savait que si il voulait s'approprier sheik il devait d'abord se rapprocher de lui pour ensuite pouvoir rivaliser avec ses deux competiteurs. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre le puissant Collossus! Il rit de cette pensée et regarda sa proie quitter la cours.  
\- Collossus! On s'en va !  
Il suivit son maître, impatient de revoir sheik.


	13. Chapter 13

Cain marko remua doucement dans sa cellule. Il y eut un dysfonctionnement electrique dans le centre de contrôle ce qui avait desserrer ses lien de quelques millimètres. Cela etait suffisant… le Juggernaut etait maintenant réveillé. 

Les X-men furent réveillé par l'alarme de securite. Ils n'avaient pas de temps a perdre. Sheik decida de rester defendre les eleves non entraîner au combat. Il n'aimait pas devoir penser que l'un de ses bébés d'amour pouvait etre blesser. Il dut s'y faire une raison et pleurait doucement a la vue du départ du Blackbird. Il avait deja vu le monstre a l'oeuvre il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. 

Une fois l'engin au loin les soldats d'élite se mirent en position. Stryker avait tout planifié. Il nut qu'a baisser le bras pour que l'assaut démarre. Le seul ordre etant une extermination complete et totale. Pas de survivant. Sheik ne remarqua pas se qui se trimait avant qu'il soit trop tard. Des fumigènes furent lancés dans les fenetres et sheik enfila son foulard. Il ordonna le retrait de tout les eleves dans la salle des danger. Il avait un plan mais il lui fallait du temps. Il se precipita dans sa chambre alors que les intrus defoncerent les portes armes de mitraillettes. Il eut tout juste le temms de sauter au plafond se tenant en place en pressant contre les murs. Les hommes passerent sous lui sans le voir et il en profita pour lacher une bomble eclair qui aveugla les soldats. L'un d'eux alerta les autres soldats . Une chance qu'il avait penser a prendre une de ses bombes avec lui. Le reste de ses armes etait resté sur sa commode. Il profita de l'aveuglement passager pour foncer. Il etait si pres du but…   
-Tirez!   
De nouveaux soldats etaient venu aider leur camarades. Il du passer au plan b. Il ne pouvait plus se rendre dans sa chambre. Il defonca la porte de la premiere chambre a sa portée et il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans celle de Iceman. La chambre de logan se trouvait directement en dessous. La pensee Logan lui serra le coeur a cet instant. Il allait pt ne plus jamais le revoir et la derniere chose qu'ils auraient faite ensemble aura ete de se chicaner le matin meme sur le fait que sheik laissait trainer ses tenues de combats sales sur le plancher de sa chambre. Ses tenues sales…. pourquoi cette pensée sonnait une cloche d'alarme dans son esprit?   
-Tenues sales….. Ah mais oui!  
Quelque chose venait de lui revenir en mémoire. L'une de ses tenues sales datait de la fête de kurt! S'il arrivait a l'atteindre, il atteindrait par la meme occasion le communicateur que lui avait refilé Magneto et qu'il avait dissimulé dans l'une de ses poches. Il pourrait alors contacter du secours. Il ne connaissait pas l'épaisseur du plancher pour se téléporter en sécurité. Il pouvait atterrir en plein milieu de la structure . Il n'eut pas d'autre choix car les renforts avait atteint le cadre de porte. Les explosions générées par ses déplacements lui sauverent la vie. Il avait mal calculer la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de Logan. Il serair apparu en pleine structure de béton si l'explosion n'avait pas fait ecrouler le plancher. Il du reprendre ses esprits quelques seconde, il avait recu un sacré coup. Il sortit son communicateur et lança un appel de détresse.   
-À l'aide Magneto, on est attaqué!  
Il se tut en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Il sortit de la chambre et fut nez a nez avec un des hommes de Styker. Il resta figé un moment avant de lever son arme. Sheik lui fendit d'un revers de main. Il recula, désarmé. Le conduit a linge sale était visible derrière lui. Il menait tout droit a la salle de lavage se trouvant au même palier que la salle des Dangers. S'il pouvait l'atteindre, il serait en mesure de l'activer et pourrait défendre les élèves qui s'y planquaient.Sheik sauta gracieusement par-dessus le garde retombant ainsi sur ses mains dont il se servit pour se projeter contre la grille protégeant le conduit. Il lui balançait un coup de pied qui le fit passer a travers. La chute des six etages se fit en une fraction de seconde. Il atterit aux côté des lave-linges. Il ne restait plus qu'à longer l'espace se trouvant sous le plancher grillages du couloir. Il conduisait a l'intérieur du poste de contrôle. Les membres de l'institut lacherent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils entendirent la voic de sheik dans le haut-parleur.  
-Lancement du protocole de défense .  
Des parois blindées scellaient la pièce en-dessous. Les hommes de Stryker defoncerent la porte du poste de contrôle et ouvrirent le feu en direction de Sheik. Il ferma les yeux se preparant a l'impact imminent. Mais rien ne se passa. Les balles resterent suspendues dans les airs, immobiles. Colossus entra a son tour en fracassant les crânes des soldats en une poigne de fer.   
-Dieu merci..  
Magneto avait entendu son appel.


	14. Chapter 14

Piotr avait sauvé la vie de Sheik. Il avait convaincu Magnéto de secourir son ami. Il n'avait pas hésité a faire face a son patron pour lui. Cet preuve de courage toucha sheik droit au coeur. Il passa de plus en plus de temps en sa compagnie . La plupart du temps, il s'installait dans le jardin et jouait de l'ocarina pour lui. Piotr adorait le son de cet instrument et il ecoutait avec attention chaque note que produisait Sheik. Bientot, il demanda a Magneto s'il pouvait emménager chez Xavier. Il voulait tant pouvoir se rapprocher de son ami. Logan et hank etaient debordes par les vacances d'été , ils ne savaient plus ou donner de la tete avec tous ces nouveaux élèves qui courraient partout. Contre toute logique, Magneto accepta de laisser partir son sbire. Un beau matin , les eleves furent convoquer pour leur presenter le nouvel arrivant. La chambre qui lui assignée partageait la meme chambre de bain que Sheik. C'est avec impatience qu'il défit ses bagages. Piotr etait ravi de pouvoir se rapprocher de son compagnon. Sheik quant a lui, il apprecia enormement l'attention que lui portait son ami car depuis quelque temps, Logan et hank ne lui accordaient plus enormement de temps. 

Le soir venu, Sheik entra dans la chambre de bain pour se laver les cheveux. Il tomba face a l'enorme mutant qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'apprêtait a prendre un bain. Sheik rougit a la vue des muscles saillants de Piotr. Il était si gigantesque. Il aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur…. Cela faisait un bout qu'on ne l'avait pas touché et il était tellement en manque. Piotr se tourna face a lui. Il gonfla le torse de fierté quand il vit que sheik regardais ses muscles puissants.  
\- Tu es gigantesque! Comment peux-tu avoir autant de tonus musculaire?  
Piotr rit et se rapprocha de sheik pour qu'il puisse toucher ses biceps. Sheik paraissait si minuscule a côté de cette montagne!   
-Tu es si puissant … si sexy…  
Il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Quelqu'un devait le prendre, il en avait tant besoin. Il prit le visage carré dans ses main et deposa un leger baiser sur ses levre . Il sentit l'intense odeur de sueur qui s'émanait du géant. Piotr voulait le prendre mais pas dans ces conditions.   
-Je suis tout pas propre…. dit-il avec une petite voix d'enfants.  
Sheik recula doucement et pointa la baignoir .  
-Là-dedans tout de suite!  
Colossus avait l'habitude d'obéir au ordres directs. Il se dirigea vers l'eau fumante quand Sheik s'eclipsa en douce vers sa chambre. Il avait une idee qui allait plaire au molosse. Celui-ci entra dans l'eau et lacha une plainte en voyant que Sheik avait disparut.   
-J'en ai pour une minute!!!!  
Il revint avec sa petite harpe. Si Piotr appréciait l'ocarina, attendez bien qu'il entende çà! Il s'assied au bord de la fenetre et commenca a jouer. Collossus ferma les yeux et se bercait doucement en se lavant. Dans la cours, Logan sourit au son familier de la melodie . Si seulement il s'avait ce qui allait se passer entre eux…

Piotr avait fini de prendre son bain. Lorsqu'il se secha, Sheik ne pouvait décoller son regard du membre immense en demi erection. Il etait encore plus enorme que celui de logan. Il devait faire 18 pouces et il avait la largeur de son avant-bras. Il embrassait doucement son torse lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras et fonca jusqu'a son lit. Colossus se planta debout les mains derriere son dos et ne bougeait plus.  
-Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda sheik troublé par son comportement.  
-J'attends les ordres!  
Il rit avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il devait se faire abuser souvent par Magneto car il avait l'air d'etre bien dompte .   
-Je ne veux qu'une chose, fais mois gemir s'il-te-plait.  
Cela declancha quelquechose en lui. Il se recouvrit soudainement de métal et plaqua farouchement Sheik contre le mur. Il lui enfonca la langue dans le fond de la gorge et lui coupait la respiration. Il n'arrivait plus a respirer et il suffocait. Son penis etait si dur que c'etait douloureux. Piotr enleva sa langue et recula de quelgues pas. Sheik eu a peine le temp de reprendre son souffle avant qu'il le plaque de nouveau contre le mur. La brute lui arracha ses vetements et il le lanca sur le lit. Sheik n'etait pas habituer a une telle puissance et quelque chose l'excitait là-dedans. Piotr etait revenu a son etat de chair mis a part son bras droit qui lui etait toujours en acier. Il prit sa proie par les hanche et le retourna violemment sur le lit. Il prit la chaîne dissimulee dans la manche de sheik et il le fouettait sans arret pendant pres de cinq minutes. A chaque coup elle senfoncait un peu plus dans la chair meurtrie du pauvre ninja. La douleur etait si atroce que sheik ne fut meme pas capable de le supplier d'arrêter . Mais même s'il aurait pu, il n'en aurait rien fait de telle. Il n'avait jamais ete aussi dur de toute sa vie et il souhaitait que Piotr lui fasse mal. Il finit par se lasser de le punir et il attacha la chaine apres les poignet de sheik tenant l'extrémité fermement dans sa main. Sheik entendu un simple bruit visqueux avant que le bras de Colossus penetra a l'interieur de lui. Il entrait et sortait avec une telle fougue que sheik ne reussi meme pas a ejaculer. Piotr bloquait quelque chose a l'interieur de lui ce qui l'empechait de relacher son precieux fluide. Il se sentit vide un court instant lorsquil enleva son bras mais il fut soulever du sol et plaqué contre le corps muscle de l'alpha. Il le penetra de tout son membre et ne bougeait plus.   
-Je veux que tu me suppli de bouger, je veux que tu hurles mon nom!!!  
-Piotr ,bébé , je te suppli de bouger j'en peu plus!!!!  
Sheeik pleurait a chaudes larmes, couvert de son propre sperme . Le geant le leva et le fit retomber sur son membre ce qui fit hurler son nom encore et encore. Logan entra dans la chambre avec fracas, croyant que son amoureux etait en danger. Sheik a ce stade navait meme plus conscience de ce qui se passait alentour de lui. La seule chose qu'il ressentait etait la luxure que lui procurait la douloureuse sensation d'etre empaler par Piotr.  
Cela excitait logan dans un sens. Au lieu de sauter sur Piotr, il s'assied sur une chaise et se masturbait en regardant le spectacle devant lui. Tous les residents se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'institut entendaient des cris de jouissance en provenant de la chambre. Lorsque Piotr remplis l'intestin de sheik de son jus epais, sheik s'endormi dans les bras de son amant. 

 

Lorsqu'il se reveilla deux jours plus tard, il etait coucher dans son lit avec logan, hank et Piotr. Les deux hommes avaient decider d'integrer le nouveau venu dans leur couple, il fallait énormément de courage pour oser s'approprier quelque chose sur leurs territoire. Tout a coup sheik eclata de rire se qui reveilla les trois hommes. Cela venait juste de lui sauter aux yeux. Il les aimait tous les trois pour leur differentes personnalités. Logan possedait la sagesse, hank la force et Piotr le courage. Sheik possedait a present se qui lui manquait dans sa vie. Sa propre triforce……


End file.
